<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everlong by Murder_shesnored</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826975">Everlong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_shesnored/pseuds/Murder_shesnored'>Murder_shesnored</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hufflepuff Pride, Protective George Weasley, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_shesnored/pseuds/Murder_shesnored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No – uh – your name, I didn’t ask?”</p><p>“Oh.” She smiles. ““I’m Alexandra but, kind of a mouthful isn’t it?”</p><p>George beams at her. “Well, It was nice to meet you Allie.”</p><p>When she smiles back he feels the butterflies again. “It was nice to meet you too Georgie.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something i'm toying with, not sure if it will go further but it might. I feel like George doesn't get enough love so I may continue with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George Weasley was in love, but then again, how could he not be?</p><p>The second he had laid eyes on her in first year he knew that she was going to be the one for him, by third year he had tried convinced himself that it was just a phase and that he was not at all infatuated with one of his best friends, and now, in their sixth year, he knew for a fact that he was totally and completely in love with her. 

The reason for it was because of the summer holidays.</p><p>It wasn’t a rare occurrence for her to spend the summer at the burrow, it seemed like everyone always use to pile in for the holidays. But it was this year when she had turned up, more beautiful than ever that George realised that his once first crush had developed into something so much stronger. He adored everything about her, her laugh, her smile, her wicked sense of humour.</p><p>The only problem, Alexandra Tonks had absolutely no idea.</p><p>As they sat in the great hall, he couldn’t keep his eyes off her as she worked on her homework, sat next to Angelina as always. He should have been working too, but he kept trying to think of ways to ask her to the yule ball that wouldn’t make his feelings too glaring obvious. 

Then his brother threw the piece of paper at Angelina and he sees the two girls look over into Fred’s direction.</p><p>
  <em>“do you – want – to go – to the ball – with me?”</em>
</p><p>George watches his brother as he performs his little routine, but it works, and Angelina smiles and nods before excitedly whispering with Alex. How the hell did that bloody work?</p><p>He smirks at Fred before dipping his head and clenching his jaw, and then Fred leans over to him. “You better ask her quickly. She’s already said no to three people. She’s not going to keep saying no, is she?”</p><p>George’s eyes look over to hers again and she catches him, smiling gently in his direction and he feels his chest pound. She glances over to snape before leaning over slightly, wetting her lips before speaking softly.</p><p>“Can you help me with potions homework tonight?”</p><p>He doesn’t need to even think about it. “Course.”<br/>
<br/>
She smiles at him again before returning to her work, and he decides in that moment he was going to ask her that evening, or die of embarrassment trying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's just see where this goes...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>3<sup>rd</sup> September 1989</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>George was wandering the corridors, searching for Fred, trying to figure where the bloody hell he was or see anything that seemed familiar. They had decided to get back at Filch for taking their stash of Dung bombs on their arrival at Hogwarts, but the prank had gone array, and they had split off in opposite directions while the caretaker had screamed bloody murder.</p><p>And now he was bloody lost.</p><p>He could feel the anxiety crawl up his spine as he turned the corner and walked down another unfamiliar hallway. He doesn’t notice her at first, but she noticed him.</p><p>“You lost Gryffindor?”</p><p>He turns to see the Hufflepuff sat on the ledge of one of the windows, legs crossed and book in her. He recalls her from the sorting ceremony, how she had almost fallen off the stool, he remembers vaguely how his heart had raced when he saw her up there for some reason.  </p><p>He suddenly realises he hasn’t said anything as she pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I am.”</p><p>“Me too.” She says with a chuckle. “So I thought I’d take a break. You get such a workout walking around this place. I’m such a slug usually.”</p><p>George runs his fingers through his hair as he stares at her. He wasn’t sure what to say. He was so use to Fred talking first. She seemed to be talking for the both of them.</p><p>“Well, do you have a name? You’re a Weasley, right? The hairs a dead give away and I think I saw you and your twin at the sorting ceremony? ”</p><p>“Yeah -  “ He tries to answer but she just won’t stop talking.<br/>
<br/>
“Your brother Charlie is friends with my sister. Tonks? Bright pink hair, kind of talks like she’s always on a sugar rush at a million miles a minute.” She says at full speed herself.</p><p>“You sure that’s not you?” He says as the confidence comes to him and she barks a laugh.</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry. I chat when I’m nervous and it’s hard to shut me up. My mum says I should have come with zip over my mouth cause I’m always giving her a headache.”</p><p>She closes the book and pushes herself off the ledge. “So…you’re not going to make me guess, are you? Cause I’m rubbish at guessing names. But you kind of look like…a Todd.”</p><p>“Todd?”</p><p>“Hmm. Maybe not.”</p><p>He feels his heart thud slightly as he looks at her warm round face and soft eyes. “George.” He finally answers and she takes a step towards him and holds out her hand.</p><p>“Well, it’s nice to meet you George. Even if you’re not so chatty.” He glances down at her open hand and forces his own out. He hopes to Godric his palms aren’t sweaty. She seems to study his face and her eyebrows furrowed. “Does your brother have that?”</p><p>“Have what?”</p><p>“The bump – “ She lets go of his hand and uses a finger to runs along his nose and his throat suddenly dries. He doesn’t even think a girl that wasn’t related to him has touched him before. “Does your brother have that too?”</p><p>“Uh, no – just me.” He says as he scratches his nose, suddenly very conscious of it. Bill had thrown a quaffle at his face during a rogue game of quidditch that had broken his nose, it never healed quite right.</p><p>She smiles at him. “I suppose that’s how I’ll tell you two apart then. What’s your brother’s name?”</p><p>“Fred.”<br/>
<br/>
“George and Fred. I like it.” She says with another smile and he reciprocates softly back. “So where is he? Lost too?”</p><p>“Maybe.” He feels the self-confidence grow. The fact she was doing most of the talking seemed to help.  “We were attempting a prank on Filch. Didn’t go to plan.“</p><p>“Oh my sister warned me about him.” She bites her lip and smirks. “If you try again, can I help?”</p><p>“Really?” He asks and she nods furiously. He feels his cheeks warm as he looks at her. “I don’t see why not. As long as Fred said it was ok.”</p><p>“I know I tripped over the stool but I’m not always so clumsy. It was more nerves than anything. Everyone staring at you. I’m surprised I didn’t throw up to be honest.” She laughs nervously as she plays with the book in her hands. “Besides Nymp is so much worse. One year at Christmas, she tripped over the cat, fell head first into the dining room table and the turkey just went flying. Mr Snuffles had a good meal that year though. And my mum spent weeks trying to get cranberry sauce out of the carpet.”</p><p>He laughs, beaming at her and she grins back wildly. Then he sees Filch out of the corner of his vision and his stomach plummets.</p><p>“Oh, bloody hell.” He mumbles and she looks over too.</p><p>“Run?” She asks as she leans in.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>He grabs her hand and tugs him along as they both race down the corridor. They can hear Filches yells as they dart around the corner at top speed.</p><p>“COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TOERAG!”</p><p>“In here!” She quickly yanks him into the closet. Gently closing the door behind them.</p><p>George pulls out his wand. “Lumos.” He was rather pleased it worked.</p><p>“You already know that?” She asks with utter amazement.</p><p>He shushes her softly as they hear the footsteps and it seems to echo outside the door. George looks down, realising her hand is still firmly in his and he swallows the lump in his throat.</p><p>“How do you know lumous?” She whispers, although George is certain the caretake has vanished by now.</p><p>“Charlie” He whispers back. “He taught us the other night up in the common room. Said it would come in handy for sneaking around.”</p><p>He feels a little flutter in his chest as she smiles at him and she’s looks down, her eyes widening as she snatches her hand away.</p><p>“Sorry. Didn’t realise I was still holding on. You know if anyone finds us in here, we’re going to be the talk of the school.”</p><p>George nods as he leans close to the door, listening to the silence and he gently nudges it open, peering down the hallway. “I think the coast is clear.”</p><p>She follows him out into the hall and George extinguishes his wand.  “That was close.”<br/>
<br/>
“Very.” She sighs. “I don’t think my mum would be too happy if I got a detention in my first week. I haven’t even had a class yet.”<br/>
<br/>
“I think my mums expecting it.” He shrugs, eyes moving from the corridor he’s certain Filch has gone down.</p><p>“Well, I think I should go and try to find the Hufflepuff common room before you get me into any more trouble.”</p><p>“Sure.” He nods. “I should try and find Fred. For all I know Filch has him locked up somewhere.”</p><p>“Gosh I hope not. That would be a rubbish way to start school, and he would be late for all his classes.”</p><p>He kicks his foot against the floor as he raises his head up. “Sorry, for almost getting you into trouble.”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s ok.” She shrugs. “It was kind of exciting actually. You’re very exciting.”</p><p>George grins from ear-to-ear.</p><p>‘Well I should get going.”</p><p>“Me too.” He says softly as he watches her start to talk away. “Wait!”<br/>
<br/>
“What? Is Filch back?”<br/>
<br/>
“No – uh – your name, I didn’t ask?”</p><p>“Oh.” She smiles. ““I’m Alexandra but, kind of a mouthful isn’t it?”</p><p>George beams at her. “Well, It was nice to meet you Allie.”</p><p>When she smiles back he feels the butterflies again. “It was nice to meet you too Georgie.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks. I plan on sort of bouncing back between their 6th year and earlier years between chapters, but we'll see how it goes for now. </p><p>Let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and thirteen minutes until their study session, and he felt like he was going to throw up.</p><p>Divination wasn’t helping. As he looked into the Crystal ball he wished he was any good at this and could see what the outcome would be. At least then he could prepare himself for it.</p><p>He sighs as he looks up, eyes flittering around the classroom. He sees Alex sat on the other side with Cedric, now laughing at something he murmurs into her ear. Oh merlin, not pretty boy Diggory. It’s not like every other girl in the school was in love with him, and now, he was a Triwizard champion. Of course he would seem more alluring with his stupidly quaffed hair and deviously good looks.</p><p>“You know, you could just wait for her to go out with every other boy in school until you’re the only one left, then she might notice you.”</p><p>He wants to smack his brother right across the face.</p><p>“Or, you could just grow a pair.”</p><p>Fred didn’t get it. He could just go up to girls, flirt and seduce them. George wasn’t like that. Well, there wasn’t any girls he wanted to do that with, except for her of course.</p><p>His eyes don’t falter, and as hers look over to him the corner of her mouth pulls into a smile. She gently waves a finger at him, and he does the same in return, his heart racing in his chest.</p><p>What if she said no? What if she just laughed and the rejection was too overwhelming. What if he ruined the friendship that they had been building for six years with something as simple as asking her to the yule ball?</p><p>That’s why he hadn’t kissed her at the burrow, even though he had been so close to doing it. Her face had been a touch away from his, his breath caught in his chest as he thought about finally doing what he had dreamt about for years.</p><p>But he chickened out, as always.</p><p>“Can you please stop attempting to eye fuck her and help me with this bloody crystal?”</p><p>George stumbles, eyes wide as he pushes the thought of her lips on his out of his mind. “I’m not – we weren’t eye fucking.”</p><p>“I didn’t say you <em>were</em>, I said you were <em>attempting</em> to.” Fred leans down, squinting as he stares into the crystal ball. “You know what I see? Rejection. Disappointment. Oh look, there’s even a tiny little you crying.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“I know.” Fred smirks. “So, what’s the plan?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” George mumbles “Probably just write about my impending doom, Trelawney always likes those. I was thinking the giant squid could eat me? Maybe I could get a body part blown off?”</p><p>“No you idiot. With Alex? How are you going to ask her tonight?”</p><p>“oh, I hadn’t thought much about it.” George lies.</p><p>No not much at all. Just three parchments worth of notes that were now shoved into his potions book on the subject. Merlin he was pathetic.</p><p>“Well, practice on me.”</p><p>“Sod off.”</p><p>“I’m serious.” Fred smirks. “Here, I’ll be Alex and you ask.”</p><p>He sits a little straighter and flicks pretend long hair over his shoulder. “Hi Georgie.” Fred says in a high-pitched voice. George suddenly feels compelled to die right there in the middle of divination. “Well, come on then!”</p><p>He sighs. “Hi…Alex.”</p><p>“You never call her Alex, that isn’t accurate.”</p><p>George rolls his eyes. “Hi Allie.”</p><p>Fred looks at him with a cheesy smile and George huffs. “Doyouwanttogototheyuleballwithme?” He says it quick and low just in case anyone overhears and he sees his brother attempt to hold back the laugh.</p><p>“Ummm.” Fred taps a finger to his lips and George tries not to throw the Crystal at his head. “No. I think I’d rather go with Cedric Diggory, he’s much sexier.”</p><p>“Fuck. Off.”</p><p>Fred chuckles as he goes back to scribbling something down. “I’m just saying. You’re going to need to be a bit more exciting to get her to say yes to you. Plus you know Cedric all handsome and muscley and your kind of a string bean.”</p><p>“So are you!”</p><p>“Yeah but I pull it off better.” He smirks.</p><p>“Well, what do you suggest Casanova, I chuck something at her head?”</p><p>“Worked for me.” Fred says with a grin. “Want me to get some dirt? Maybe she’s become a eunuch?”</p><p>George head hits the desk. “I don’t think that means what you think it means.”</p><p>“Ang!”</p><p>The shout forces Trelawney to scowl at them from the front of the class, but Angelina looks over too, rolling her eyes when she see’s Fred beckoning her over to them.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” George hisses and Fred smirks.</p><p>“Your name will not pass my lips.”</p><p>Angelina arrives at their table, sitting down on the cushions while Fred’s attention turns to her. “Hello, my lovely date to the yule ball.” Fred says with a grin and Angelina smiles slightly.</p><p>“Yes Weasley?”</p><p>“Why doesn’t Alex have a date to the ball yet? I’m convinced it’s because she’s eunuch, but we need confirmation.”</p><p>Angelina quirks an eyebrow at George who bobs a shoulder in a shrug. “I don’t think that means what you think it means.” She chuckles.</p><p>“It’s like a nun, right?”</p><p>“No.” Angelina and George droll in unison.</p><p>“Whatever. Anyway. Details please. Give us the gossip.”</p><p>“No gossip.” She sighs. “Lee asked her and well, Alex knew Alicia wanted to go with Lee so Alex said no – “</p><p>Fred’s mouth drops. “Wait, Alicia wants to go with Lee? Since when?”</p><p>“Not the issue at hand Fred.” George groans.</p><p>“Harvey asked her but she said no to him too, but I did hear Adrian wanted to ask her as well.”</p><p>“But they’ve been broken up for ages?” He can’t hide the slight agony in his voice and he notices the glance off Angelina.</p><p>“That’s just a rumour. I overheard the Slytherin girls moaning about it in the girls bathroom. She’s just waiting for the right person to ask her.” She shrugs. “That’s all.”</p><p>“Well I’m already taken – OW!” Fred glares at George as he rubs his shin. “What the bloody hell was that for!”</p><p>“That was me you prat!” Angelina scolds at him. “Why are you so interested in Alex anyways?”</p><p>“I’m not.” Fred says in a soft voice and wiggles his eyebrows, forcing her to smile back.</p><p>“Oh, I get it.” She says looking over to George who certain he’s turning the same colour as his hair.</p><p>“I wasn’t – that’s not – “</p><p>“Couldn’t help but notice the staggering amount of time you two have spent together lately. Surprised you haven’t asked her already?”</p><p>“Why – “ He clears his throat. “We’re friends. We hang out.”</p><p>“Best friends.” Fred comments with a smirk. “Besides me. I’m number one. She’s a very strong second place.”</p><p>He couldn’t help the glare, but what Angelina says is more horrifying.</p><p>“George, you know everyone knows?” Angelina states with a soft smile. “You get those puppy dogs eyes whenever you look at her.”</p><p>George can’t help the stammers. “I don’t – that’s – you’re both idiots.” He tries to brush them off. The both of them laugh and he wants climb under the desk. Was everyone aware but her?</p><p>“George – You should ask her.” Angelina says it with more determination as she stares him down and George feels his chest tighten slightly. “Unless Christian Slater happens to show up at school, you won’t have much competition.”</p><p>His head snaps up, and he stares at her, trying to see if she’s fucking with him.</p><p>“Oooh Is that the guy in that movie you showed us? The one where he tries to blow up the school?” Fred says excitedly and Angelina nods. “Oh so that’s what she’s into. Bad boys. Well you’ve got that one down, right George? We’ll just have to get you a trench coat and some smokes and you’re good to go.”</p><p>“I’m going to kill you and I won’t make it look like an accident.”</p><p>“Bloody hell. Do you want me to do it? I’ll go and pretend to be you.” Fred says completely exasperated.</p><p>Maybe if the rejection wasn’t to his face it wouldn’t be so painful. For a moment he was tempted, but Alex could tell them apart better than anyone. “No. No I’ll do it. I’m helping her with homework tonight. I’m going to ask her then.”</p><p>“Just be assertive, girls like assertiveness. Look at me and Ang. I was confident and she fell for me in an instant.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s definitely what happened.” She chuckles. “But he’s sort of right.”</p><p>“Or you could ask someone else out. Make her jealous.” Fred says with a nudge but Angelina rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Fred that is so pathetic. George, I mean this, do not do that. It never works. You just need to be self-assured George. Alex will like that.”</p><p>Is that what Alex liked? Come to think of it, he had never asked her what she liked in boys. What if she said everything that is the complete opposite to him?</p><p>He looks over to her again. She’s now leaning on one arm, looking as if she’s about to drift off. Confident. He could do that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>George tries to think of Fred’s words as he walks into the library. Just be assertive. Girls like assertiveness.</p><p>He spots her at the back of the library and he sucks in a breath. The little voice in his head is screaming at him. Just go over there and ask her George. Come on George. Just do it. Ask her. Ask her ask her ask her.</p><p>She spots him first, summoning him over and he swallows the lump in his throat as he drags himself to her.</p><p>“You’ve got to check this out, it’s disgusting.”</p><p>As he slips into the seat next to her she points over to the couple ahead, viscously making out.</p><p>“That <em>is</em> disgusting.”</p><p>"Since when did third years do that? I never did that.”</p><p>“No.’ He chuckles. “In fact, in third year I think you spent most of the time trying to make friends with the giant squid.”</p><p>“He liked the bourbons `I used to throw to him. Besides, at least I didn’t actually go into the lake and try to ride him.”</p><p>George smirks at the memory. “McGonagall was so pissed. Took forever for Fred to grow out that bald patch on his head as well.”</p><p>“I thought he looked distinguished with it to be perfectly honest. And at least for a few months everyone could tell the great George and Fred Weasley apart.”</p><p>He smiles as he watches her flick open her potions book to find the page. She was the only one that ever said his name first. “So, I need help with this essay on essence of insanity? Trout nose is forcing me re-write it.”</p><p>“Was it that bad the first time?”</p><p>“Kind of – Maybe. It might have been a last-minute job if I’m perfectly honest.” She smoothly lies. “Newts are a killer huh?”</p><p>“What were you reading?” He sighs and she pauses for a moment, wetting her lips.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Allie – “ He starts.</p><p>“Frankenstein.” She says in defeat and he smirks. She was always easy to crack. “but in my defence, I was getting really into it and I just got to the part where he’s building the bride and remember specifically being like, woah that’s insane! And then that’s when I was like...fuck…insanity essay but because I was at the good bit I kept reading and it got really late – “</p><p>George slinks his arm behind her as he listens to her ramble, smiling as he does. He could listen to her for hours.</p><p>“- I tried to stay up to finish but I feel asleep so when I woke up –“</p><p>He wants to kiss her. He wants to tuck the strand of hair behind her ear and caress her cheek and press his lips against hers. How was it she never even noticed the way he looked so lovingly at her?</p><p>“ And Snape told me to re-write it because he said it was sloppy work and since we’re doing our Newts he expects far better from me and – “ She looks over at him then, biting her lip softly. “Sorry. I know it’s annoying when I go on. It’s like I forget to switch my brain off.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s annoying. You know that.”</p><p>“Adrian did. He was always saying I talked too much.”</p><p>George feels his stomach tighten. “Yeah, well he’s a prat.”</p><p>She raises a curious eyebrow. “I thought you liked Adrian?”</p><p>“I mean – sometimes.” George swallows hard before he keeps talking. “I heard a rumour he was going to ask you to the yule ball.”</p><p>“Oh that.” She chuckles. “He cornered me earlier actually. I told him to take a long walk into the black lake.”</p><p>A dull silence moved over them, except the noise of the two third years furiously making out. He glances over again before picking up a piece of parchment, screwing it into a ball and he throws it effortless so it hits the boy square on the head. It forces the couple to break apart and glare over in their direction.</p><p>“Oi, McAlister. Pack it up before we see our steak pie again!” George says in a hushed tone and the Hufflepuff stands from the table, reaching for the unknown Ravenclaws hand.</p><p>He sees Alex cover her mouth as she holds back the laugh.</p><p>“Sod off Weasley!” He hisses across the library before storming out with the Ravenclaw in toe. He can feel Alex’s eyes burning into him, and sure enough when he turns his head back to her she’s staring at him.</p><p>“You ok Georgie?”</p><p>“Fine.” He shrugs as he sinks into his chair. “Just sick of seeing it. Everyone all loved up cause of the yule ball. It’s sickening.”</p><p>His eyes glance up at hers and she’s looking at him with a soft smile on her face. “Well, why haven’t you asked anyone to the yule ball yet?”</p><p>He was glad she mentioned it first, it seemed to calm his nerves a bit. Maybe Angelina had been onto something.</p><p>“Well…maybe I was just waiting for the right person?”</p><p>He hopes it triggers something and she nods slightly. “I saw how disappointed you looked when Fred asked Ang, did you want to ask her first?”</p><p>George stares at her blankly, hoping to Merlin she didn’t think he fancied Angelina. “No…. I wasn’t disappointed. I don’t even like Ang like that I just – “ He swallows hard as he tries to think of any other excuse, but with the way she’s looking at him he decides to go with the truth instead. “I suppose – I just wish I had Fred’s confidence when it came to that sort of thing…”</p><p>She seems to waver for a while, then shake her head mutely. “You don’t have any reason not to be. It’s not like if you asked anyone they would say no.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t they?”</p><p>“Why would they?” She says with a soft smile. “You’re a catch Georgie.”</p><p>He suddenly had no idea why he felt so terrified before. Out of everyone she was the one that brought him the confidence that he needed.</p><p>Reason a hundred and fifty-two why he loved her he supposed.</p><p>“I swear this whole yule ball thing has everyone acting crazy. I had to listen to Angelina talk for an hour about if her dress colour was going to clash with Fred’s hair.”</p><p>He can’t help but laugh. “Well, is it?”</p><p>“She’s wearing purple which will work, but I told her green is more flattering with your hair colour.” Her eyes flicker over to him. “Fred’s hair colour. Which is also your hair colour…not like I’ve thought about it that much.” She says nervously and he feels the flutter in his stomach.</p><p>“Well what colour is your dress? I’m assuming you’ve picked it out?”</p><p>“Of course. I’ve had it planned for weeks.”</p><p>“Maybe we can find you a date that will go with your colour theme?” He lightly flirts, hoping she’ll take notice. “What did you pick?”</p><p>Alex smiles slightly as her fingers play with the sleeve on the cuff of his shirt. He doesn’t think much of it. She always did that. “Green.” She says softly. “Know any red heads that might be free?”</p><p>He suddenly feels her fingers brush against his skin, and it’s then he realises she was flirting right back.</p><p>“Well, I’m free?” He says in a low voice, feeling the confidence swell up in is chest. “Besides, you wouldn’t want the dress to clash, right?”</p><p>“We couldn’t possibly have that.” She says tenderly. George is intensely aware of how she’s leaning into him, and how he’s doing the same back.</p><p>He feels his throat tighten slightly as he looks at her. “So, it’s a date?” He asks. He just wants to hear her say it.</p><p>“Yeah Georgie.” She says with a smirk. “It’s a date.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sherbet Lemon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait. I've been crazy busy with working from home. Thank you for all the kudos and everything else :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>25th October 1990</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Fred had always hated that Alex was the only one that referred to them as George and Fred and had even managed to get into a shouting match with her regarding it. His argument was because he was the eldest, he should be first. Hers was she met George first, he was her best friend, with Fred as a strong second place, and therefor George should always go first.</p><p>George had sat between the two as the argued in first year during the Halloween feast, loving every second of it.</p><p>No one ever put him first.</p><p>In the end Alex had won out of sheer stubbornness, much to George’s admiration, and even Fred had started growing fonder of her afterwards. He said that despite the fact she was a hundred percent wrong he respected her for sticking up for herself anyway.</p><p>Besides, it’s not as if Fred would ever been mad at her for too long. She was an excellent distraction for their pranks. In fact, that’s where she was, distracting Filch while the twins were in Filches office, George keeping an eye on the marauders map while Fred sets up their trap.</p><p>“This is never going to work” George sighs as his eyes focus on Alex’s name next to Filches. “There’s not a chance in hell he’ll fall for it. Again.”</p><p>“Oh, he will.” Fred says with a grin as he finishes off the bow. “Filch is a moron. Besides, this will be our twenty seventh prank on him, and so far only eight have failed.”</p><p>“You’re keeping count?” He asks with bewilderment.</p><p>Fred shrugs. “Need to know the fail ratio.”</p><p>George see’s Alex’s name dart across the map and two quickly clear up their things before exiting the office and taking their positions down the edge of the corridor. Suddenly Alex comes into view, waving at them as she runs down the passageway and skidding to a halt by their side.</p><p>“What was it this time?” George asks as he feels her press against his side so she can get a better view.</p><p>“He was telling me about how he got Mrs Norris. Actually – it was rather sweet.”</p><p>“A word I never thought anyone would use about Filch.” George says as he turns to her with a smirk on his face.</p><p>“I’m starting to feel a bit mean – “ She starts, Fred lets out a huff.</p><p>“Oh come on. It’s only Filch. Adds a bit of excitement to his day.” Fred is peering round the corner down the corridor to Filches office, his grin growing wider. “Here he is. Brace yourselves.”</p><p>George and Alex scramble to peer around the corner, watching Filch as he enters the office, and they hear his tone of delight.</p><p>“See, absolute idiot.” Fred smirks. “Five – “</p><p>“Four – “ George continues.</p><p>Alex rolls her eyes before murmuring. “Three – “</p><p>The explosion catches the three of them off guard as it echoes through the hallway and seems to make the walls shake. Thick smoke starts to roll out of the doorway to his office and Alex slaps a hand to her mouth as she tries not to laugh as Filch’s cursing.</p><p>“Went off a bit too early…. Georgie. I think we have our timings wrong.” Fred says with a chuckle.</p><p>“Must be something in the mix.” George comments. “Definitely too much gun powder I think.”</p><p>“Or not enough.” Fred exclaims.</p><p>“I’ll STRING THEM UP MRS NORRIS! MARK MY WORDS!”</p><p>They try not to let the belly laughs escape their throats as the smell of rotten eggs starts to seep into the hallway.</p><p>“Merlin, can we get out of here please before it starts to stink out my clothes?” Alex blurts out and George nods.</p><p>“Yeah, or before Filch does string us up.”</p><p>“Wait!” Fred exclaims. “I want to see if he still has eyebrows!”</p><p>“We’ll see at dinner!” George says in a low voice as he tugs at Fred’s robes. “Besides, we have to go to practice so we can kick Hufflepuffs butt at quidditch next Sunday.”</p><p>“I still can’t believe you tried out Tonks.” Fred says with a hint of bewilderment as they make their way to the courtyard. “No offense Alex but you’re a danger to yourself most of the time. Let alone during a game of quidditch.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, who was it knocked you off your broom during our flying lessons.” She says with a smirk, winking at George while Fred pouts.</p><p>“Lucky shot.” He grumbles. “Surprised you can even stay on it, considering you can barely stand half the time.”</p><p>“What’s that meant to mean!”</p><p>“He’s only teasing.” George steps in, knowing whatever Fred will say will just make it worse.</p><p>“Still though,” Fred continues and George rolls his eyes. “It’s probably be a good thing you didn’t make it. You have the upper arm strength of Garden Gnome. And co-ordination wise…”</p><p>“Why do you just assume that!” She cries and several students look in their direction.</p><p>“Because – “ Fred sighs. “The other day in Herbology you fell into the devils snare and it took three professors to get you out!”</p><p>“I only fell in because you pushed me!”</p><p>“Same difference.” Fred shrugs. “It was only a little bump and you went right over. I’m just saying, you’ll probably fall off and break your neck if a bludger doesn’t get you first.”</p><p>“How would you even know! Besides, McManus said I just need more practice. I’m good on a broom, my aim is just off.” George can see the anger building in her face as her eyes flicker between the two of them.</p><p>“Well come on, just cause your speedy on a broom, doesn’t mean you have what it takes to be on the team.” Fred mumbles, and her face turns red with rage.</p><p>“You and George are basically built like stretched out house elves, ears included, but I’m the one that can’t play quidditch?” He can’t help but feel slightly guilty as he stares at her, knowing he should say something but not wanting to end up on Fred’s bad side to. “I was going to ask you to help me practice but I’m just going to take Adrian up on his offer instead.”</p><p>“Pucey can barely stay up on his broom half the time!” Fred cries. “Besides, he’s a Slytherin – “</p><p>“So what?” She barks angrily. “At least he’s not a jerk!”</p><p>Alex takes off across the courtyard while the other students stare at them. He had never seen her angry at them. Sure, there had been yelling matches in the past, but she had never been angry at them.</p><p>For a moment he’s about to take off after her until Fred feels the tug on his arm.</p><p>“Come on – Or lord quidditch is going to have our necks.”</p><p>As George sat on the bench in the quidditch changing rooms wearing his scarlet robes he could feel the nerves twist in his gut. It was his first match ever, Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff, and he was about to throw up.</p><p>He looks over to Fred who is happily chatting away with Charlie. George wants to be too, but he can’t stop thinking about the impending game and everything that could potentially go wrong.</p><p>What if he misses? What if he hits the bludger and it hits someone on his team? He can feel the anxiety creep up his spine as he stands from his seat and slips out of the quidditch changing rooms and into the cold November air. It hits his lungs as he presses his back against the wall. He wasn’t ever this nervous. He was bloody good at quidditch, but Merlin what if he cocked it all up.</p><p>As he looks over, he sees Alex across the yard, a yellow board in her hands as she stares at him. It had been five days since their tiff, and she had been avoiding them since. The overwhelming feeling of quilt seems to creep up his spine as he raises a hand and waves over to her, and she waves back gently.</p><p>He takes that as his que to walk over.</p><p>“Hey.” He says in a soft voice, and she nods back in response. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>She shrugs as she looks down at the ground. “Just checking up on Cedric and I thought I’d come and see what the fuss was about. And... well…at breakfast you looked like you we’re going to throw up so I thought I would come and…I don’t know. You ok?”</p><p>“Fine. Fantastic.” He lies through his teeth.</p><p>“Here – “ Alex pulls the sherbet lemon out of her pocket and passes the wrapped sweet to him. “Suck on that if you feel like you’re going to be sick. That’s what I do. It’ll help.”</p><p>He looks down at the yellow sweet and raises an eyebrow. “How often do you have the urge to do that you just carry them around in your pocket?”</p><p>“Every time we have potions. Surprised you didn’t notice.” She admits.</p><p>“I did – just thought you were snacky.”</p><p>“Well, I’m convinced Snape utterly despises me. Especially after I blew up that potion last week. He still smells like fudge.”</p><p>George barks a laugh, instantly feeling better as he clutches the sweet in his hand and as he looks back to her she’s smiling gently.</p><p>“What you got there?” He asks gesturing to the board.</p><p>“Oh, this? Well, I made it for you guys, but I don’t think you deserve it.” Alex flips the sign round. On the yellow card she’s written Go Go George and Fred in bright bold red letters.</p><p>He can’t help but smile.</p><p>“It’s brilliant.” He chuckles. “You didn’t have to.”</p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t. But I did. Cause you’re my friends and…well…I’m a good friend who’s always supportive even when you’re being giant jerk heads. It’s the Hufflepuff in me. I’m pretty damn loyal.”</p><p>He couldn’t agree more.</p><p>“yeah. Especially during a Hufflepuff match as well.”</p><p>“Well – it’s not like we’re going to win.” She shrugs. “So might as well cheer for my boy - boys – you know what I mean.” Her cheeks glow slightly as her glasses start to fog, and she pushes them back onto her head.</p><p>“Thanks. And for what it’s worth I’m sorry. I’ll help you practice for next year; I promise.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. Course. And Fred will too. Once he stops being so stubborn and apologises.”</p><p>“I’ll wait with bated breath then.” She laughs. “I saw your practices; you were both great.” Alex looks around then and leans in. “Don’t tell Fred but I thought you were much better.”</p><p>He chuckles, the confidence growing. George wasn’t sure if she was just lying to try and make him feel better, but he appreciated it none the less. As he looks up at her warm face he realises how much he really valued having her as a friend and how crappy the past week of not speaking to her once.</p><p>“I don’t know why I feel so nervous.”</p><p>“There’s a lot of pressure. It’s scary. But you’ll be amazing, I know you will.”</p><p>He looks up at her feeling the warmth spread throughout his chest and the nerves that had haunted him before seemed to melt away.</p><p>“I better go, try not to throw up?”</p><p>“I’ll try.” He shrugs, sudden shock taking over him when she leans in and places a small peck on his cheek. Even Alex seems stunned by her own action.</p><p>“Sorry - for good luck. Although you won’t need it. Of course.”</p><p>“Course.”</p><p>Alex gently waves as she walks off and George unwraps the sweet, popping it into his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>